The invention relates to a method for layerwise production of a tangible object. The invention also relates to a system for layerwise production of a tangible object.
Such a method is known. For example it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,552 a small volume of liquid is pressed between a foil and a tangible object to provide a thin liquid layer than can be solidified. The flexible foil is transmittent to curing radiation. A firstly formed solid layer of the tangible object is adhered to the underside of the carrier plate by selectively solidifying the liquid. Consecutively formed solid layers are each adhered to a previously formed solid layer, respectively.
Each time after solidification of a new layer, a foil guiding stage is moved to peel off the foil from the earlier solidified layers adhered thereon in order to separate the last formed solid layer from the foil.
A desire exists to increase the speed of the production process.